It is known to seal ice packs used for a variety of purposes with ice pack clips which are generally of the blade and trough (or sheath) type. The known devices generally include a hinge at one end connecting the blade and the trough and a latch at the other end for releasably closing the clip to seal a bag which passes between the trough and the blade when the clip is closed.
Clips or clamps have also been used for a variety of other purposes, including ostomy bags, umbilical cord clamps, etc.
Depending upon the clip or clamp chosen, there are a number of significant shortcomings with the prior art devices, especially for use with ice packs of the type where ice is placed in a plastic bag and the clip is placed about the neck of a plastic bag to seal the ice and water within the bag. These shortcomings include the inability to effectively seal the neck of the bag, teeth or other protrusions which could tear or puncture the plastic bag, resulting in leaks in the immediate use or subsequent uses, and unreliability of clips due to latches unintentionally opening when the latch member is accidentally bumped. Another particular shortcoming of the prior art devices relates to longitudinal movement of the blade within the trough. First, longitudinal movement of the blade in the trough can result in leakage of fluid from the bag. Also, longitudinal movement of the blade within the trough can result in unintentionally releasing the latch. Further, due to the frequent, repeated use of ice pack clips, the hinges frequently fail. When a hinge fails, this exacerbates the problem of longitudinal movement of the blade within the trough as mentioned above, and in many clips results in a total failure of the clip, resulting in release of the blade from the trough and leakage of the contents from the bag.
There exists a need for an ice pack clip with a reliable latch which does not open upon being accidentally bumped. Also, there exists a need for an ice pack clip in which longitudinal movement of the blade relative to the trough is prevented even under the circumstances of the hinge failing. Further, there exists a need for an ice pack clip which maintains its ability to seal an ice bag upon failure of the hinge.